Frozen in time
by MusicHerself
Summary: "You stupid idiot!" I yelled at him pulling his hair and punching him in the stomach when I got the chance, "ME?" He yelled, "next time-" he stopped as we landed again, we rolled and took off again, "Don't!" Another horrible landing and a take off, "throw things at-" I yanked his hair shutting him up as we landed and took off again, "ME!" He whined at the pain of his hair.


**Disclaimer: I own Scarlet and nothing else.**

* * *

He's different... He's white hair and flying stick, the way he would stand and look at the moon for hours, it was really...different. He never saw me, he never knew i was there, he still doesn't know...I don't even know why I follow him so much.

I seriously need to get a life.

* * *

I ran around the forest, jumping, dodging, swinging and flying over branches and trees. I stopped at the lake. It was light. No shadows for me to hide and be myself, no darkness to shield me from being found. It was dangerous to me.

I started to turn around when the ice began to crack, as if something was popping out of it, which...something was. I jumped up to a branch, I put the pitch black hoodie on top of me head, Hidden from the naked eye. I watched with wide eyes as a boy with white spiked hair came from the lake. he wore a blue hoodie and a weird rag around his neck, he was bare foot, but what creeped me out the most, was that he kept floating. He didn't stop when he popped out of the ice, he kept going higher, and the higher he went, the more i shrank back. He breathed hard as he was slowly placed on the ground again. He touched himself, not believing he was alive, I won't blame him, I barely can myself. He picked up a stick and let it hit the ground, an amazing frost pattern forming from it, he ran around with his new found power frosting all the trees, and even with his touch, it became frost. After a while of flying and what he might call "fun" he stopped and stared at the moon, he mumbled the name Jack Frost which I'm guessing was his name, but what was weird he never _stopped_ talking to the moon though it looked like it never answered him anyways.

i followed him to town, he was amazingly friendly to everyone, and I was completely confused. Didn't he know mortals couldn't see us? a little boy ran right through him, I flinched, it was the worst feeling ever, and watching his expresstion turn from joyful to complete disbelief made me remember the pain again. more people walked through him, he stood there dumbfounded. I had to look away, it was to much. He shook his head and leaped into the air, I crouched down and got ready to jump up too, but the moonlight reached my fingertips and I stopped. He teased me,

"I dare you..." It said darkly, I stood up held my head up high, I looked in the direction of the leaping and heartbroken boy. _Oh well_, I thought to myself as I calmly disappeared into the forest, hands tucked safely in my sweat shirt's pocket, feeling the smooth surface of an icicle

that was sooo many years ago though...

* * *

I barely ever saw Jack after that, he'd spend most of his time messing with kids during the winter in a near by town or city so like. I'd spend my time watching the animals, helping them, and doing nothing else but wonder who I really was...

I heard leaves crunch under bare feet and I sat upright, my guard up and I'm ready to run away. I bit my lip and shook my head, I HATED running away, it made me feel weak, I wanted to stand and fight, I know I can do it, something in my brain makes me run, a memory I can't remember. I take the icicle out of my pocket and stand my ground, but quickly jump into the air and fly away once I see the shadow figure. Once I get back under my sweet home under a large willow I kick it, saying I'm sorry in the process. I grunted and kicked the snow, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?" I shouted as I sat myself down with a another grunt. My black bangs fell in front of my face and I blew them off with my bottom lip. Making them land perfectly on the side of my face not my eye. I let the back of my head hit the Williow's cold bark, a sharp pain filling my skull but fading in mere seconds. I close my eyes and feel the snow vanish from under me and instead I'm on a branch, where I usually sleep. Alone in the world again...

* * *

My eyes flutter open, white spiked hair and amazing blue eyes like mine shone back at me, I rubbed my eyes and groaned, "whaa the..."

"Hey, you ok?" His familiar voice rang, my eyes opened completely.

"JACK!?" I yelled, I stood up and bonked my head on the branch above me, he stood but ducked his head catching me from falling off the branch, I slap his hands off me and jump off the branch and ran. "W-wait!" he yelled after me, but I keep running. 'How did he find me!? How did he see me!? And how the hell did he dare get that close to me!?' I was starting to get light headed but I didn't care! I looked back, he was close, still yelling "Wait! Please!" I shook my head and ran faster, then it hit me, THE LAKE! I had to get there! I took a sharp left and heard him bonk into a tree, you'd think he'd master the turns by now. I ran across the frozen lake, ice foot prints marking my trail, but the from it came sharp Ice spikes, and they spread across the lake, i would dare him to cross it. forgetting about the light i stopped near the edge of the lake, in the shadows and he could only see my nose and mouth with the light, it didn't help that i had my hoodie on and i was grateful. He kept running but stopped and yelled 'ouch!' To the world as he held his foot to his chest jumping on the other one. I held my head, light headed with a bump on my head from a branch, I struggled to not faint, and it killed me that I couldn't enjoy watching him jump like a crazy guy. He took the sharp ice pick out of his foot and stared at me. I kept my chin low, refusing to let him see my eyes. Anything but my eyes...

"who are you?" he asked raising his candy cane shaped stick. I stayed scilent, he gripped his it tighter, if he grips it any tighter his knuckles will go whiter than they are now. "Tell me!" He says raising his voice, I shake my head and smirk and he looks confused for a second. "That's no way to ask a lady for her name!" I answer him. He lowers the stick and I watch it with careful eyes as he shrugs and keeps it beside him, "than how to you ask?" I almost broke down laughing on the ground, and it was the first time in years I have ever felt that way, or have even smiled at the most. "With manners that's what!" He smiles and I smile back at him. "Why don't you tell me you're name first?" I asked eyeing him and my smile fading. I remain serious again as he keeps smiling "Jack Frost" he says it with pride and happiness, I smirk a little, "I know." He looks at me confused now,

"then why did you ask!?"

"cuz,"

"how'd you know anyways!?"

"I've watched you since you came out of that ice!" I point to the lake and the spot where he came from, the ice spikes melting away and leaving a circle. He stares at me with his mouth dropped. He asks me again " who are .you." He saids it frimly and you'd give in a heart beat, luckily, I'm not YOU. I smirk and turn around, "enough with the interview! See ya frost!" I say before leaping into the air and out of sight. He yells at me but I just shake my head. He's frost for Pete sakes! He trouble. I have enough trouble in my life!

* * *

He kept trying to reach me at the willow, but I never came anymore, at least when he was there I never was. The willow was MY home, no matter how many people found it, I will NOT leave it. He could look and stay there for the rest of the day! I couldn't care less, I cared about sleep tonight though. I couldn't reach my sleeping branch from bellow because of that little stalker! I could probably get a higher sleeping branch from the top where he wouldn't be able to see me, it was my emergency branch, and I might as well use it now than never. I floated above my willow and scilently entered through the top and onto a sturdy branch. I closed my eyes and slept. Angry about a creepy (but cute) boy sleeping under MY tree.

in the morning I was not happy to see Jack sleeping on my original sleeping branch. I threw a snow ball at his head and disappered before he looked up, his reaction was grabbing his stick and pointing at what ever hit him with it, he shook the snow out of his hair and mumbled under his breath, Sitting back down, making me start at square one. I slapped my face with the plam of my hand and let it slide slowly down. I grummbled and went down into the shadows where he would only see my mouth and nose again, putting on my hoodie for back up. I Made another snow ball and blew on it, a thin sheet of ice covering it completely, I threw it at the back of his head. "ouch!" he wines, he turns to me, anger filling his eyes, "you.!" He spits at me. I smirk, "that really hurt!" He yells at me, I smirk, "does it look like I care!?" I laughed lightly and he runs towards me, I stared at a patch of land and it turned to ice in a mere second. He slipped at the sudden change of surface. He stopped and got his balance back, staring at me, I haven't moved yet I managed to freeze the ground right down to ice. In his eyes I was creepy, I jumped into the air, yes it was day out, but I had a feeling I won't get hurt today, if I'm wrong...it happens...

he followed me and was amazingly faster than I thought, I stopped suddenly on a branch and I couldn't see him anywhere, my ears weren't detecting his movement either, I walked to the tip of the branch and looked to the right, a giant hill covered in fluffy snow was there. I stood watching for a second before feeling a body smash into my side. He tackled me! Stupid frost TACKLED me! We fought as we rolled down the now harsh hill. Bouncing off of it and getting a lot of air time but a bad landing afterwards. We grunted and yanked at eachother, the hlll never seeming to End!

"You stupid idiot!" I yelled at him pulling his hair and punching him in the stomach when I got the chance,

"ME!?" He yelled, "next time-" he stopped as we landed again, we rolled and took off again, "Dont!" Another horrible landing and a take off, "throw things at-" I yanked his hair shutting him up as we landed and took off again, "ME!" He whinned at the pain of his hair. I finally pushed him away and zipped into the air, using him as a kind of back spring might have been mean...but i was tried of punching him. i started hovering there and watching him struggle todo the same as he tumbled down the hill, like the little boy jack from the nursery rhyme, I was not about to become his Jill, even more so that his name is actually _Jack! _I fixed my hair and licked the blood off my lip. He stopped at the end of the hill with a thud and I went down there, why You ask? Well because I'm a stupid girl. I helped him up and grunted as he dusted the snow off himself. I turned to leave but he grabbed my Arm, I shook it free and kept walking, "w-wait!" he stuttered I kept walking. He grabbed my hoodie and pulled it down, turning me around with my shoulder in the process. My eyes were wide and a bit scared, my eyes where the same color as his but mine were a brighter but deeper blue. My hair unlike his is pitch black, and his a snowy white. Our hoodies differed in color also, but we were both bare foot and pale. We stared at eachother and my eyes softened but that stupid question kept popping up...

"who are you...?"

my eyes narrowed and went hard, why the hell do you care!? I span around leaped into the air and out of sight, as if I wanted him to know who I was. I'm not special im not unique, I'm just that girl who froze in a icicle

* * *

I was pissed, very pissed, of course that's because I saw him under my willow again, he almost fell out of the branch when he saw me, my glare biting through him. "Please, I just want to know about you!" He pleaded, I shook my head, "no!" I snapped, he got down and stood in front of me, "I just want to know!" I rolled my eyes and turned around surprised to see him upside down and level with me. "Urgh!" I turned again but he grabbed me, "a few questions that's it!" He pleaded again, I glared at him but gave in anyways, "fine. Go ahead." He flipped himself and asked away, hesitating and choosing his words carefully, "for how long have you been...you know...immortal?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm only a few years older than you!" He nodded, taking in the information. "Is this your home?" He asked pointing to the tree, I threw my head back and groaned, "kinda why I sleep here!" I answered flatly. He put his hands together, "why do you hide?ya know, from the light...and from me...?" This question took me by surprise, and I gritted my teeth, "enough." I spit at him, "but-" I turned around and walked away, he grabbed my arm and I stepped on his foot. He let go and I jumped into the air when I heard him say wait. It a subject I don't talk about, not now, not later, not _ever. _

He hasn't found me since and it has been like 4 days, I wasn't sure it was just not being able to find me. or the fact that he wasn't looking for me, either way i was fine not being found, it's a great feeling. I have been sleeping in this very uncomfortable tree thats on the other side if the forest, yes I miss my willow, but sneeking away from him was more important to me. I skipped around this new part of the forest, we it wasn't "new" to me but I didn't know it was well as the other side, by tomorrow I should have it memorized. I hummed a song in my head as i stood by the lake's edge, ever since Jack found me, the light to have a lesser afect on me, which I find odd. I sat down and opened my mouth,

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, fall into your sunlight,_

_the futrue's opened wide, beyond believeing, to know why, hope dies,_

_losing what I found, a world so hollow, suspended by a compromise,_

_the silence of the sound, is soon to follow, somehow... Sundown..._

i open my once closed eyes and take a breath, it's the only part I remember from my lost memory, the children in the near by town don't even sing anything like the tone, so I repeat that little part, as if holding on to it for dear life. I sigh and bring my knees up to my chest, hugging them close and resting my chin on them. I close my eyes and relax for awhile, breathing in the cold and Icey air around me, it filled my lungs and I coughed bit, I've forgotten how it felt and had my body shivers for the first time. Why would I shiver!? It's not natural and I was going to make sure it never happened again. i Let a deep breath out through my mouth, no little cloud or fog came from it like the little boys and girls from the village, only specks of ice floated around mindlessly.

My eyes were dead, losing the brightness they once owned and it fading deep into my eyes. My skin used to be tan. i remember, my friend and little sister loved it so much, they used to call me chocolate, tooth let have one of my teeth and I've kept it in a safe place in my willow, covered by ice, never to be found. I wonder if Jack knows tooth, or even santa, i only saw santa once, he's a big guy, but deep in his eyes, you can see the crazy little kid with so much imagination it's magical. Then there's the Easter bunny, I call him fluffy but he thinks its too cute of a name for him, I still call him that every year just to tease him, he even watched me hunt for some eggs he left just for me one year, after that i told him i was too old for such games, but he teases me every once and a while, making me find at least one egg near my tree or under a bush. I know for a fact Jack knows the sand man, he messes with his sand all the time! I don't like touching the sand, I'm afraid i might ruin it or something. Not like I usually ruin things...it's just a guess. I sigh and get up, my cold returning and my eyes growing brighter. I looked around and above the trees, the village was near...should I go? no idiot you shouldn't! I told myself. i turned around, maybe i should visit Punize... I haven't seen her in a while...like 2 years...well she remember me? Nah, but it was worth a try, besides, I'm running from Jack right? He'll never find me there. I jumped into the air went south, reaching punzie's house wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

I stood on the windows ceil. Rapunzel stared at me as if i weren't true. Did she forget? "Hey" i said stepping into the tower the temperature dropping low and she shivered. 'Sorry' i mouthed. She didn't move, i reached for her and she ran to her room. I sighed and began walking towards the window, angry at myself for thinking she'd remember. Then i got tackled again. The breath knocked out of me just like Jack had done but was it him again!? I blinked and coughed trying to see who was on top of me. They were wearing a sweater and already had the tip of their nose red from the cold. I wiggled a little but stopped when i heard a giggle. A blonde girl smiled at me, she hugged me from the ground and then helped me up, it was Rapunzel.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked dusting me off. I smiled and shrugged,

"running as usual," I replied looking at her latest art works. She rolled her eyes and put her arms around my neck from behind. Her warm breath on my ear and i wanted to melt.

"You see those lanterns I painted?" She asked pointing to an amazing painting, I smiled and nodded.

"Well, its my birthday and I'm hoping someone nice will take me to see them." She sighed, " but mother wont let me go." I frowned.

"I could take you..." I gulped hoping she'd say its ok. And she did...n't.

"Yay, I've got 2 people taking me now!" she said letting me go and jumping up and down. I stared at her. "Who?!" She smiled and looked off dreamily. Then i heard a voice.

"hey rapunzel, i don't know if this is what you wanted and sorry i took so long i was chasing some freak girl that-" he looks at me and stops talking. I'm glaring at him,

"Jack Frost...? Jack Frost is taking you!?" She smiled and grabbed my arm and Jacks, some how thinking this was a good thing. Jack pulled his arm away and so did i. He stood in front of Rapunzel glaring at each other. "You."

"me what? Oh that's right, he doesn't know my name!" Rapunzel took my hand and pulled me back, my glare never leaving Jack,

"well you two know each other at least." She mumbled.

"Who is she?" Jack asked, the question must be eating at him. Good.

"Scarlet," I give her a What-gives?- look and she shrugged. i Stood up straight.

"Ice. Scarlet Ice."

* * *

Finally! Finished! This should hold u back for a little. Bye!

~Music


End file.
